Best First Date Ever
by Leah Raphael
Summary: Sookie and Bill haven't spoken in over a week. She's tired and lonely. What happens when Eric shows up to show her a good time? Can she behave?  NC-17 MATERIAL AS ALWAYS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Hey guys! I'm back again with another Sookie/Eric one shot.

Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback for "Remember what I told you". You guys inspire me to write more! So as usual, read and review...but mostly ENJOY!

No particular date or episode, just a night at Merlotte's after a fight with Bill (which happens often enough LOL)

**NC-17 MATERIAL! AS PER USUAL SO CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!**

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF CHARLAINE HARRIS, HBO AND ALLAN BALL**

Best First Date Ever

This was the longest shift Sookie had ever had. Well, actually it was only six hours, which was pretty average, but Sookie's mind was everywhere but in Merlotte's that night. Bill, her first love, and her had still not made up and she was not about to make the first move. So she went through the motions of normality, hoping he would pop his head in and apologize. But nearly a week had past, and still no Bill. In fact, she hadn't really seen anyone lately. Normally she would relish in the thought of being alone, but given her fragile mental state, warm company would be very welcome. Well, warm or cold... She shook the thought out of her head. No, she was not going to forgive him this easily.

A whirl of cool air swept through the bar and chilled Sookie's exposed legs, sending a shiver up her spine. "Great" she murmured, "the door hinge is busted again, Sam is not going to be impressed" She looked towards the door expecting to see a flopping wooden door, but instead her eyes meet the waist of a very tall, very well dressed man. Her eyes trailed up and up until she was starring into the eyes of a beautiful blue eyes Viking. The cool air was caused by him, not the door. Eric. "Oh god, what does he want?" she half muttered to herself, trying to ignore the twinge in her bowels.

Eric glanced around the dim lit bar finally settling his gaze her. "Ah, Sookie" he said walking over, "Found you"

"Good for you!" She replied sarcastically. "I'm guessing you checked my house first so this would be like the only logical other place I would be" A hint of edge in her voice made Eric's eyes squint.

"Sookie I'm hurt. Are you not happy to see me?" He said coolly placing a hand on his heart and giving an exaggerated pout.

"Eric, forgive me but every time I see you, you always want something from me. Something that usually ends in me getting hurt or worse." Sookie whined.

Eric gave a muffled chuckle. "Hmm, I suppose you are right. Well would your opinion change if I told you I was here for something good?" He gave a very pearly, very beautiful grin.

"Like good for me or good for you? Because I believe we have very different opinions of what is good" Sookie said masking her building excitement.

"Well" he smiled, leaning against the bar and brushing a stray hair from Sookie's face. "I hear you were going through some...troubles, and thought you might like something to help get your mind off it all." He flashed another grin at Sookie's deep inhale. "I would like to take you out on a date"

Sookie felt like she'd been hit by truck. "What?" She stammered.

"I, Eric Northman, would like to take you Sookie Stackhouse out a real, proper and official date." He smiled grabbing her hand.

Sookie could do nothing but flash one of her incredibly large, nervous smiles.

"_I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, a date with Eric? God, he's just going to try to get in my pants the entire time!...not that I would entirely mind that, he's got to be like fucking amazing in bed..." _She snapped to her senses and shook the sexual thoughts out of her head. Tonight was not about that, she decided firmly. Tonight she was going to go out with Eric to have a nice, clean time and think about something other than topics that depressed her. _"Like Eric buck naked in my shower...STOP!" _Despite trying not to think of Eric as a potentially amazing fuck, Sookie still found her putting on one of her sexiest outfits.

The doorbell rang just as Sookie was applying her fire engine red lipstick. She fluttered to answer it. She was excited; a date is a date, even if it was with Eric. She opened the door and inhaled deeply as she took in the incredibly beautiful Viking. Clad in an all black suit with matching black shirt, his blue eyes and blond hair stood strikingly apparent. Also apparent was the low humming Sookie could feel in her nether regions. "Hi Eric" She managed to utter.

"Sookie, you look amazing as usual" He leaned in a kissed her lightly on the cheek, inhaling her sultry scent. His acute sense of smell allowed him to pick up on her heat as well and he couldn't help but smile to himself. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Eric pulled his burgundy corvette into the parking lot of a condo complex. "Where are we Eric?" Sookie implored, grazing her eyes over the perfectly manicured landscaping and beautifully designed homes. He only smiled at her as he continued driving. She asked no further because his smile was not one of malice, but one of excitement. Eric parked in a reserved spot in front of house number 154. It took Sookie a moment to realize that this was Eric's home.

Eric unlocked the door and lead Sookie in. She took in the beautiful home; it was painted in warm shades with dark wood floors and antique furniture. She thought about how old some of the pieces must be. She shuddered at the amount of money Eric must have stowed away. Eric lead her into a small but useable kitchen, Vamps didn't require much of one so she showed no response to its size. He flicked on a light that illuminated the dining area adjacent to the kitchen. Sookie felt her eyes widen. Lying atop a beautiful, antique, twelve seated wood table, was a wonderful smelling meal.

"Oh Eric, this is beautiful!" She gasped. Eric laughed slightly, "Well I would have taken you out but then I would have had to book out the whole restaurant and oh wait, Bill already did that." He winked. "Besides, in a 1000 years I have had to pick up a few cooking techniques." He showed her to the table and sat her down.

She exhaled deeply and leaned back in her chair, savouring the flavours still on her palate. "Eric, I have never eaten that much in my life, it was amazing." She said, looking up at him.

Eric smiled proudly, taking a final swig from a bottle of True Blood. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, can I offer you dessert?" he flashed that gorgeous smile that made Sookie swoon.

"Oh Eric, I don't think I could eat another bit" she said, patting her stomach. Eric only laughed again, taking her hand and lifting her up off her chair.

Eric led her to the back yard, also beautifully maintained, and revealed what he had in mind for dessert. Sookie took in a deep breath and felt that wonderful buzz in her center. Eric could smell her wetness from a mile away, but he was intent on making Sookie comfortable so he kept his mouth shut.

In front of them was a large Jacuzzi hot tub that was bubbling ferociously, calling to Sookie's sore muscles. Next to the tub, on a tall wooden table, was bottle of chilled (expensive) champagne and two ornate crystal glasses. There was that buzzing again.

She felt Eric remove her shrug type cardigan, gently from her shoulders, revealing her low cut silk camisole. "Come, the water should be just right" he practically purred in her ear. His tone sent a massive shiver through her whole body; her desire was getting harder to control. But she really couldn't blame herself, could she? It had been nearly a month since she and Bill had sex, and since the sex was so amazing, her body was missing the contact.

Sookie stopped short of the tub and looked down at her outfit. "Um, I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

Eric laughed "well you are wearing a bra and panties aren't you?" he lowered his gaze "or...you could go naked"

Sookie couldn't help but give a nervous giggle. "Bra and panties it is" She began to remove her camisole when Eric moved, with lightning speed to help her.

"Allow me" he whispered as he lifted the silky material over her head, allowing his finger tips to graze her exposed shoulders causing her to shiver. Once she was void of her clothing, he scooped her up in his strong arms and gently lowered her into the steaming tub. Sookie sighed as the warmth hit her tired feet and sore shoulders. She let out a low gasp as she set eyes on the stripping god in front of her. He slowly removed his jacket and shirt before moving onto his trouser pants, never once breaking eye contact.

He sat across from her, closing his eyes at the warmth of the water before dunking his head back to soak his hair. Sookie felt her mouth drop open as he raised his head, running his hands to smooth out his hair. He looked at her "Your shoulders must be sore from carrying all those trays all day. Shall I show you what else I'm good at?" he asked with a smirk. She hesitated in taking his outstretched hand, not sure what she would do being that close to him. He smiled as he pulled her close to him, settling her between his legs so her back was against his stomach. His hands went to work on her shoulders, massaging and caressing in a way that only a professional could do. Sookie wondered if he had taken any massage therapy classes in his lifetime. Her thoughts were interrupted as he found a massive knot on her tray holding shoulder. She winced as he worked it out, applying the perfect amount of pressure with his long cool fingers. He wrapped his long legs around hers, effectively imprisoning her to him. The warmth of the tub and the comfort of simply being held made Sookie relax into his touch.

If she was any looser, she would have no bones. She was practically swaying with the swirling water and pressing into Eric's hands. She let out a small groan as he poured the warm water onto her hair from his cupped hands. He repeated the process once more before working his hands into her hair giving her one hell of a scalp massage. Sookie leaned her head back to allow Eric a better angle. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and she allowed him to move his hands off her scalp and down her neck and chest. He was careful to avoid her breasts but she could feel from the pressure on her lower back that he didn't need to.

So many thoughts flushed her mind, the wrongness of it all...his hands moved lower down her stomach...oh the wonderful rightness of it all. Did she want this? She couldn't deny how good he made her feel. Eric had never lied to her, never betrayed her and had always made her feel special. Why was she even questioning this? She answered her own question by arching her back to urge his hand lower. He nuzzled into her neck and moved his hand down to her warm center. She moaned and urged his hand further. Eric slipped his hand under her lace panties and bent a finger to find her clit. Sookie let out a groan and raised her head him. He caught her mouth in his, slipping his tongue into her parted lips. He growled softly as his hand continued to fondle her nub, while his other reached out to remove her bra. Still locked in a kiss, Sookie reached behind his head and snaked her hand in his hair. Eric was working his fingers in the way that only he could, and Sookie could feel her orgasm floating over her as he slipped a finger into her wetness. The angle of her body to his hand made hitting her G-spot incredibly easy. She moaned and groaned into Eric's mouth as she started to slip over the edge. Eric's fangs began to prick into her tongue and the sudden taste of her own blood made Sookie's orgasm flood her body. She came with a thunderous buck of her hips and Eric allowed her to ride it out on his fingers.

Suddenly she shifted, turning over to sit facing him. His eyes widened at her sudden movement. Still riding an aftershock, she attacked Eric's full lips and shoved her tongue past his fully extended fangs. Sookie's blood filled their mouths and Eric growled at the amazing taste. He purposely nicked his own tongue sending Sookie into a moan fest. She moved her mouth along his chiselled jaw line, down his neck and settled on his hardened nipples. He laid his head back as she took one nipple in her mouth and ran her palm over the other. She could feel his erection growing painful as she continued to suck. Eric gripped the sides of the tub as Sookie moved her free hand lower to slip inside his silk boxers.

Because of the water, Sookie was (disappointingly) unable to take him in her mouth. But Eric was nowhere near complaining as she gently stroked and rubbed his impressive length. "Ugh...Sookie...more...please...more!" Eric purred and she responded by picking up speed and adding a second hand. Eric's grip hardened on the tub's edge until his knuckles turned white. Sookie could see the pleasure on Eric's beautiful face and felt her pussy start to throb again. She smirked as a genius idea popped into her head.

Eric's mouth nearly hit his chest as she rubbed the head of his cock against her sensitive nub. He bucked against her and she grinded against him. In an over excited grind, Sookie pushed her hips too far forward accidently pushing Eric's cock into her tight wetness. Oh what a glorious accident. Her back arched and they both let out a howl of pleasure as Eric grazed her G-spot again.

Sookie bounced on top of Eric as his strong arms anchored their hips together. Eric raised and lowered his hips to push deeper into Sookie's wetness. He could feel her muscles contract as her orgasm approached. His was on the way as well and he slipped a hand down to rub her clit as his other pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

They came together with a roar. Sookie was seeing stars and Eric was gasping for breath he didn't need. They continued to explore each other's mouths and rocked together gently as they rode out their aftershocks.

Eric wrapped a large purple towel around Sookie's shaking body. She grabbed the ends gratefully and allowed Eric to dry her hair off with another, he of course still naked. Once her hair was suitably dry, he scooped her up and brought her over to his king sized four poster bed. He allowed her to dry herself as he dried up and put on a fuzzy black bathrobe, bringing an exact one for her. She replaced the towel with the robe and got into the bed.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Eric asked, knowing how much she enjoyed her own bed.

"Eric" she purred, motioning him to the bed. He got in happily. "I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you I'm happy" Eric smiled and kissed her forehead. "I can never thank you for what you've done for me tonight" she added, snuggling into his neck.

"Well it wasn't all that bad for me either" He chuckled, wrapping the blankets then his arms around her. She raised her head up suddenly.

"Eric?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"Why didn't you bite me?"

Eric's eyes narrowed. "I didn't even think of it" he looked horribly confused. "Weird..."

He continued to think of all the possible reasons, all of which only served to confuse him more. "Well..." she purred as she snuggled back in, "there's always the second date"

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Best first date ever"


End file.
